Eyes of blue eyes of green
by Senile-felineS
Summary: Alucard is in the dungeons, Integra has questions. What made Alucard do it? How will his actions affect Seras and Integra and their clandestine relationship? A dark storylet, taking place in the same universe as Her Little Pleasures


**A/N: This story was inspired largely by a review by FloatingUpwards on Her Little Pleasures. The idea for jealous Integra. I've been playing with how to write it for blimming ages, but I wasn't happy with any of the ways of starting it until now. It takes place in the same universe as HLP, but it is posted separately because the tone doesn't really fit with those. Please review.**

 **One other note, this may not be quite what you expect (or it is totally what you expect and I'm just overthinking things), either way it does get quite dark, be warned. If possible, don't give up half way through, stick to the end and you shall be rewarded.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not going to say it. Nope, nah-uh, I shouldn't have to. You all already know the deal anyway. Runs away fast from an approaching group of lawyers in very official looking suits.**

It was muted, this first sound he had heard in weeks. A soft tap tap tapping of leather shoes against a stone floor, reverberating off of the damp dungeon walls. It would have been almost inaudible to the ears of a human, the owner of those feet had been trained well, but he was not human and so he could make out each distinct step.

And the pulse, as his visitor came closer, the rush of sweet blood, that life giving liquid of which he had been starved. Not that 'visitor' was the correct word, in the strictest sense. Warden would be a better one, but he had not been starved nearly long enough to rob him of those old ingrained codes of hospitality. And it had certainly not been long enough to steal his sense of humour.

There was a thump of an old lock turning, and the scratch and screech of rusted hinges protesting against the disturbance. He lifted his head slightly and squinted his eyes at the influx of light, from the naked fluorescent tube outside, into his formerly pitch black cell. It did not take long for the figure in the doorway to resolve into focus. He strained against the straps restraining him to the wall and inclined his head at in the semblance of a bow, "good evening my master, and what brings you here on this fine evening? It is evening, is it not… it gets so difficult to tell." His voice was dry and parched; raspy after more than a month of disuse. But for that, it may have been a simple social call by the amusement in his greeting.

The woman wasted no time on such pleasantries. The stale odour of this place irritated her nose and the company made her uncomfortable. Her prisoner had stewed long enough, and now she wanted to get her answers and leave. To return to the bright fire and the girl who was waiting for her by it. The sweet little thing she had held as she cried all night into Integra's shirt. So scared and unsure, her surprisingly innocent little kitten. "Why did you do it, servant?"

* * *

 _-Six weeks ago-_

" _Come here, Police Girl." Seras stayed where she was, in the middle of the room, feet glued to the floor, and shook her head. "No master, I'm fine where I am. Now, why did you send for me?" His smile stayed the same, but his eyes took on a curious glint that she did not recognise._

" _I would show you, Police girl, if you would only come HERE!" The command was laced into his voice, impossible for her to ignore. Reluctantly she approached, trying to hold back her feet which were compelled to obey. She didn't know what he had planned, but she didn't like it. She stopped short about a meter away from him, he pointed down and said "sit."_

 _Again she shook her head wordlessly, more scared every second, but unable to do anything about it. She couldn't fight him, he would kill her, and she couldn't run, he would catch her before she reached the door and then God only knew how he would choose to punish her for her insubordination._

 _She let out an involuntary squeak as he reached out and grabbed her round the waist, pulling her squirming and perching her on his lap; settling a hand over her midriff to keep her in place. "Calm yourself Police Girl, everything will be fine if you are calm," he breathed into her neck._

 _He paused for a second, inhaling her scent mixed with the sweet tang of fear. She truly was terrified, adding spice to the deeper scent of her blood where his tongue ran over the point where her pulse would have thrummed had she been human. He lingered there, savouring, before plunging his canines into her flesh and drawing the liquid into his mouth in a greedy rush. It was painful, but there was an unwilling pleasure mixed into it, and the moan that slipped out between her lips as he withdrew might have been from either sensation, or from relief._

 _The relief was premature, however, as the hand that had been holding her in place moved down, fingers slipping beneath the waistband of her skirt while the other hand ran up her side and grabbed one of her breasts, so roughly that he popped open three of the buttons of her top. She froze, praying earnestly that it would all soon be over. She let out another unrecognisable sound as she felt something twitch against her leg. She bit her lip, willing herself not to make any more noises as tears overflowed her eyes and ran down her cheeks in twin rivulets. She would not give him the satisfaction._

 _She saw the remaining events play out in slow motion. The door opened slowly and Walter entered carrying an ice-bucket with the night's blood rations. His eyes widened, taking in the scene, before Alucard released her and she fell to the floor in a heap. Walter backed out wordlessly as she stood, she turned and took one look at Alucard, seeing the smile of cruel glee that twisted his face, before turning and running up to Integra's study._

 _It took most of the night before she could tell the other woman, between gasps and sobs, what had happened._

* * *

Alucard smiled faintly, lolling his head and rolling his eyes as he did. "If I did not know better, my Master, I would think that you were jealous. But that would be silly, I am sure." The knowledge was unspoken between them, neither had ever acknowledged the relationship between the leader and the fledgling, but Integra knew that he was aware of it. She had been a fool to ever think that she could keep such a thing from this monster.

"You forget yourself, vampire, but I shall ensure that such a breach does not happen a second time." She drew out her revolver and inserted a single silver bullet into a chamber, sliding it home and cocking the gun. She pointed it with deadly aim and shot him in the shoulder. Not enough to knock him out, but in his current weakened state it would not heal instantly and it would cause a lot of pain. Which had been her intention from the beginning.

He laughed, hoarsely but with an unmistakable edge of insanity. She turned to leave, when she was in the door way she heard him, "are you worried she may have enjoyed it, master?" He was disgusting, without looking at him she unclipped the cross at her neck, using the sharp barb in the back to cut her finger. Squeezing out a few drops of blood and letting them drop onto the floor, out of his reach but close enough to drive him mad in his starved state. The she turned and shut the door on his roars of indignation. The Iron Maiden was never above a little bit of torture.

* * *

Upstairs Integra all but collapsed into an armchair in front of the fireplace. That experience had been more emotionally fraught than she had allowed to Alucard to see. Those final words had hit closer to home that she cared to admit, that same worry had been gnawing at her since the fatal night. She had avoided touching Seras since then, scared of rekindling memories best left alone, terrified that she would be compared and found wanting.

She sighed and loosened her cravat, dropping the pin to the ground. She lit a cigar and inhaled deeply, even though she knew she shouldn't. The door clicked open and she turned to face it, offering a faint smile to Seras as she poked her head in. The girl walked over and wordlessly knelt down, laying her head against Integra's knee and tracing absent-minded patterns against the fabric of her pants.

"What were you doing?" At first Integra didn't respond, thinking what to say, she didn't want Seras to know of her cruelty; at least not immediately. "I was… just taking care of some things, it's nothing for you to worry about."

Seras was not as oblivious as everyone thought she was, nor as delicate. She knew exactly what was happening, she had heard the gunshot. That was why she was here, there was something she needed to do. She shifted and effectively crawled into the other woman's lap, sitting with one knee on either side of Integra's legs. To say that Integra was surprised would be an understatement, she lifted her chin sharply and met an intense gaze.

Seras placed a hand on either side of Integra's face, and before anything could be said pressed their lips together in a burning kiss, taking complete control for the first time in their relationship. Integra turned her head slightly to free herself, she took a shaking breath and whispered: "we don't have to, you don't have to prove anything to me precious."

Seras shook her head, Integra was misunderstanding her purpose, "please, help me to forget." She pulled on Integra's face and kissed her again, skimming her fingers down the cords of her lover's neck, pushing off her jacket and making short work of the blouse buttons before moving onto her own.

Integra tilted her head back and closed her eyes, while Seras shifted so that she had her face buried into the other's neck, tasting the salt of her skin, being ever so careful not to bite. In doing so she inadvertently rocked her body and, finding that she liked the sensation, kept doing it. Integra simply curled her hands into the other's hips and held on for dear life as Seras' hands began to roam.

She found she rather liked this more aggressive Seras.

 **A/N: I know that this is a little messed up. But in my own very dark place recently. I hope nobody hates me for this. I will hopefully be posting a new fic in Her Little Pleasures soon, so you have that to look forward to.**


End file.
